The present application relates to a clamp, and more particularly relates to an attachable and detachable clamp assembly for holding different vehicle components/parts.
Various types of clamp and clip assemblies have been employed to connect various vehicle body parts and accessories. Conventionally, the clamp assembly for holding different vehicle accessories is made of single component. If any holding feature damages, the whole assembly needs to be replaced. Also, such assemblies may not handle higher length accessories and a new clamp assembly design may require for holding the accessories with different diameters. Additionally, vibration that occurs due to pulsation of fluids passing through a piping held under the floor of the vehicle body may be transmitted to the clamp holding the piping, and then shifted to the vehicle body panel, and to a driver or passenger. Conventional pipe clamps often do not produce a solution for such vibratory loads and is not effective at all operating speeds or conditions. Hence, there is a need for an improved clamp assembly that is capable of being easily attachable and/or detachable to/from other clamp assembly for holding vehicle parts of various sizes and dimensions, as described in greater detail herein.